User blog:Trainlover123123/2018 Spook
2018 Spook Hunting This thread is organized as a blog to allow infinite posts. Forums cap posts at 500; treat this as a forum post. IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN! Lumber Tycoon 2's FOURTH halloween event is drawing near. As soon as september rolls by, it is fair game for spook to start spawning. As you know, the thread will be closed sometime after december ends. Now, wait, you may be thinking. Why hunt again? It's been FOUR years! We've conquered every year after the next up until this point and seized 2017. Many of us got over thirty spook trees in total; some of us even found multiple sinisters all alone. Mehda and I found a combined total of 72 spook trees last year. However, as the previous years suggest, there is always room to push our records and do even better. Its going to be a hell of a struggle to beat my own record of 36, but I'm positive I can do it, and I know you can beat your own! So that's why we've been compiling a list of community goals this year--things we as a wiki still need to discover about spooks. Even after 4 halloweens, we still have a few things to learn about spook and sinister behavior. For each of these community goals, we ask you to give it a try and see if you can help us out. The first people to discover them will forever be listed in this blog section, and will be featured in the Wiki News section upon discovery. You must provide video evidence to confirm this. You must provide proof that your **VIDEO** is not taken in an LT2 copy. You can do this by showing objects added after the copy was released; such as the new taiga peak. * Multiple Spooks in one server. It is believed that multiple spooks can only happen on October 31, aka Halloween, or on the day after (where the spooks haven't died yet.) People have claimed to witness multiple spook trees, but no evidence has been brought forward. The only true piece of evidence of this is uploaded by youtube channel Karmanoodles; the 2015 video depicts what appears to be 3 trees. However, one piece of evidence alone (especially with it being so old) demands this to be reconfirmed in 2018. For each unique number of spook trees found in a single server there will be a specific record; try to be the first person to find 2, 3, or be the first to find 4 in a single server! Karman's video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBRAHtbhuSs * > Multiple Sinisters in one server. The rarity of this happening is ABSURD. Combined with the already set rarity of multiple spooks, and the 1/100 chance of being a sinister, even finding 2 in one server is a feat to marvel at. No recording of this has been made before. Rarely have I even heard people even consider the chance of it. Good luck. * > September Spook. Find a spook in the month of september. Only one person has ever achieved this, on September 23, 2016. * > December Spook. Find a spook in the month of december. Only a handful have found a december spook, all within 2015. * > Cavecrawler Cavern Spook. Simple as it says: Find a spook or sinister in the Cavecrawler Cavern. We know they are possible but evidence is little or nonexistant. * > Volcano Spook. Find a spook tree on the path going up the volcano or on any other grey part. We know they are possible but evidence is little or nonexistant. 2 * > Maze Ledge Spook. Find a spook on the Maze Ledge. We know they are possible, but it would be an incredible feat to bring it to the surface without the use of exploits. You'll recieve a second honor for bringing it up without the use of exploits. Bugs, though, are considered allowed because it is an insanely difficult challenge. * > Safari Point Spook. Find a spook on the Safari Point. * > Sinister Buster. Shove an entire sinister tree in the Snowglow Bin. Few souls would be willing to do this. * > Spook Superstump. Sometimes spook trees bend too far on the next segment and stump themselves. They grow to look like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5QmpMQZs1U. They are less rare than sinisters but are very uncommon. See if you can find one! * > Sinister Superstump. Essentially the same thing as before, but instead a sinister tree. As of writing this, a sinister superstump has never been found before. Pitch any other community goal ideas to either myself or Mehda. It's important to master the way you hunt spook trees to maximize how many you can find this year, or beat your previous record. Here's an updated list of important steps to spook hunting. * Use PUBLIC servers. Public servers have the ability to contain highly aged and/or multiple spooks. Hunting in a private server is insanely inefficient and essentially stupid; you'll be waiting hours just for one to spawn. * Serverhop. Serverhopping is key to maximizing how many you find. When joining a new game, quickly scan as many biomes as you can from spawn and see if you spot any. If it is night time, look at the tops of cliffs for any irregular shapes. For actually going to and checking biomes, you will want to develop your own routine. No matter what routine you develop, though, always make sure to go to high-elevation areas such as the Volcano and the Taiga Peak so you get a good view of the land. * Don't cut saplings! Instead, wait for them to grow. It both increases the volume of the wood you will be getting in the end and will bring out what the spook was going to grow into. If you do not have time to wait for it to grow, it is considered common courtesy to leave it be for other people who can wait. You can still claim credit for finding it. * Turn up your game on halloween. On halloween, spooks are going to become more common. Therefore, it is wise to instead try to hunt sinisters and for the community goals listed above. Only get spooks if you can get them quickly. * And of course... Post your pictures and video on this thread! We want to see your spooks. If you can, also list the location, date found, and the number you found for this year. This is going to be a wild year for spook hunting. We've got records to beat. Beat em' well. And as always........... Happy hunting! ~ Trainlover123123 & Mehda